conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Brefic/Dictionary
Brefic Main Page =A= *'abl' - ability to undergo (synonym - mocan) *'acr' - sour *'acwa' - water *'ad' - to, destination *'Africa' - Africa *'aid' - help *'air' - air *'ald' - old, age *'America' - America (the continents) *'amic' - friend *'amo' - love *'angl' - angle, corner *'Antarctica' - Antarctica *'anum' - year *'aper' - open *'apl' - apple *'arain' - spider *'arbor' - tree *'arborland' - forest *'arborstof' - wood *'arc' - arch, bow *'art' - art *'Asja' - Asia *'aud' - to hear, hearing *'auto' - car *'Australja' - Australia *'ax' - generic object =B= *'bac' - rod, stick *'barn' - child *'bas' - low *'bebe' - baby *'bef' - to drink, act of drinking *'befax' - drink, beverage *'bel' - beauty, beautiful *'best' - animal *'bio' - life, to live, alive *'bisnis' - business (i.e. trade and work) *'blanc' - white *'blu' - blue *'boc' - mouth *'bon' - good *'bord' - edge *'brac' - arm *'braun' - brown *'bric' - brick *'brox' - brush *'broxus' - to brush, to use a brush *'brul' - to burn *'brulax' - fuel *'buc' - book =C= *'cabal' - horse *'cal' - hot, heat *'caid' - to cut *'caidusax' - blade, cutting tool (knife, scissors, etc.) *'can' - can, ability *'cap' - head *'carn' - meat *'cat' - cat *'caud' - tail *'caus' - cause, to cause, because of (postposition) *'causneg' - to prevent, prevention *'cax' - to hide *'ced' - to yield *'cem' - substance, chemical *'cent' - hundred *'cest' - box *'cin' - to move, movement *'cinwidax' - cinema, movie (lit. moving image) *'claid' - clothes, clothing item *'claus' - to close *'cler' - clear *'co' - with, to accompany, together *'color' - color *'contr' - against, to oppose, opposition *'cop' - to buy, buying *'cord' - heart *'corn' - horn *'corp' - body *'cos' - thing *'cosmos' - universe *'cosmoslox' - cosmology *'cosmostru' - black hole *'cras' - next *'crasdei' - tomorrow *'cred' - to believe, belief *'cron' - time, at(time) (postposition), when *'cup' - to strike, hit, blow *'cur' - to run *'curb' - curve *'curt' - short *'cwadrat' - square *'cwal' - quality, property *'cwaldir' - to describe, description *'cwan' - dog *'cwant' - amount, quantity *'cwar' - four *'cwe' - what, which *'cwecaus' - why (what cause) *'cwecron' - when *'cwehom' - who *'cweloc' - where *'cwepor' - why (what purpose) *'cwewei' - how *'cwin' - five *'cwo' - quote, to say "something in quotation marks." (i.e. direct speech) =D= *'das' - that *'dase' - those *'daun' - down (direction) *'de' - of, which is, who, that (particle) *'dec' - ten *'dei' - day *'deus' - god *'deuscred' - religion *'dent' - tooth *'des' - some, more than one *'dic' - thick *'did' - "did," past-tense modal verb, past event *'didcron' - "the past" *'dir' - to say *'dis' - this *'dise' - these *'dixit' - finger *'don' - to give *'donax' - gift *'dorm' - sleep *'dormax' - bed *'dors' - back (of body) *'du' - two *'dub' - doubt *'dulx' - sweet *'dur' - to last, duration, during *'dwer' - door =E= *'ed' - to eat, eating *'edax' - food *'ei' - and *'electro' - electricity *'electrowidax' - television (or any other electronic image display) *'elefant' - elephant *'engo' - anger, angry, to be angry *'ep' - on, upon, surface *'es' - is, to be *'est' - east *'Europa' - Europe *'ex' - out, out of *'exwad' - to exit *'exdwer' - exit (door) =F= *'falx' - false *'faxil' - easy, simple *'faxilwer' - obvious *'fem' - woman (synonym: xihom) *'felis' - happy, happiness *'felisfis' - smile *'fer' - iron *'fes' - time (as in "do it 5 times",) instance *'fic' - to make *'fichaus' - factory *'fin' - to end, end *'fis' - face *'fisic' - force (physics) *'fisiclox' - physics *'fla' - to blow *'flag' - flag *'flam' - fire *'flamir' - ignite *'flex' - to bend *'flig' - to fly, flight *'fligmaxin' - aircraft *'flor' - flower *'flux' - to flow, liquid *'fo' - (particle) and of *'fogl' - bird *'foil' - leaf *'form' - shape *'formmesur' - geometry *'fort' - strong *'frag' - to break *'frix' - cold *'fro' - from, to originate from, origin *'frut' - fruit *'fund' - to pour *'fung' - mushroom, fungus *'fusc' - dark, shadow =G= *'gain' - to win, gain, earn *'gamb' - leg *'gas' - gas *'geld' - money *'geldhaus' - bank *'geldist' - banker *'geldmaxin' - ATM *'genu' - knee *'glais' - ice *'glaisir' - to freeze *'glub' - deep, depth *'go' - nominative postposition (optional) - "action" or "to do" *'gold' - gold *'graf' - to draw *'grand' - big *'gras' - fat *'grat' - to thank, gratitude, "thank you" *'grau' - heavy, weight, to weigh *'graufisic' - gravity *'grei' - gray *'gren' - grain *'gres' - step *'grud' - pile, heap *'grup' - group *'gust' - taste *'gut' - a drop *'gwer' - war =H= *'habit' - to dwell, inhabit *'habithaus' - home *'haf' - to have *'halt' - to stop *'har' - hair *'hard' - hard *'hast' - haste, hurry *'haus' - house, building *'hauswitr' - window *'hedon' - pleasure *'hei' - have (a marker for past events that are still directly relevant in the present) *'herb' - grass *'hi' - male *'hol' - whole *'hom' - person, human being *'hor' - hour *'humil' - humble *'hungr' - hungry, hunger =I= *'im' - fraction, reciprocal *'in' - in (postposition), inside, interior *'insect' - insect *'insted' - instead, substitute *'instedise' - to replace *'intel' - smart, intelligent, intelligence *'inter' - between *'ir' - to start *'irg' - any *'ise' - to put, make, cause (synonym: ircaus) *'iso' - equal, even *'ist' - professional =J= *'ja' - to affirm, agree, yes *'jard' - cube (of number) *'jarden' - yard, garden *'je' - each *'jec' - to throw, throwing *'jelo' - yellow *'jem' - position in an ordered sequence, ordinal suffix *'jer' - previous *'jerdei' - yesterday *'jo' - I, me, my *'joc' - game, to play *'jon' - square (of number) *'jug' - yoke, bond, link *'jun' - young, youth *'jur' - to judge *'just' - just, fair, justice =L= *'labor' - work *'land' - land *'landapl' - potato *'landlox' - geology *'larg' - wide, width *'las' - allow, let *'lat' - side, beside *'laus' - louse *'lei' - law, rule *'lef' - to lift, raise *'left' - left (direction) *'letr' - letter *'lex' - to read *'leic' - like (postposition), to resemble, similar, similarity *'leng' - tongue *'lent' - slow *'libr' - free, freedom *'lin' - line *'lingwa' - language, to speak *'list' - list *'loc' - place, location, at *'long' - long, length *'longxanx' - evolve, evolution *'lox' - to study, science, -ology (Note: compounds formed from -lox all refer to legitimate sciences - thus, sterlox refers to astronomy, not astrology, and numerlox refers to mathematics, not numerology.) *'lun' - moon *'Luna' - the Moon (of Earth) *'lut' - struggle, conflict *'lux' - light =M= *'mais' - corn *'mal' - bad *'malade' - sick, sickness, illness *'malgre' - despite *'man' - hand *'mand' - command, order *'mar' - sea, ocean *'marbord' - coast *'marland' - island *'matr' - mother *'maxin' - machine *'mega' - huge, enormous, very big *'menas' - menace, threat, to threaten *'ment' - mind *'mentwid' - imagine, imagination (mindsight) *'mesur' - to measure, measurement *'metal' - metal *'metr' - meter (unit) *'mi' - somewhat, not very *'micro' - tiny, very small *'microwidusax' - microscope *'mid' - middle, center *'mil' - thousand *'mix' - mix *'mocr' - wet *'mol' - soft *'mono' - alone, only *'montan' - mountain *'montr' - to show *'mort' - dead, death, to be dead *'mortise' - to kill *'mortir' - to die *'multi' - many, much *'mur' - wall *'music' - music (synonym: sonart) =N= *'na' - not, no *'naf' - ship *'nan' - man (synonym: hihom) *'nas' - nose *'nasc' - birth *'natur' - nature, natural *'neg' - undo, negate *'neir' - black *'neu' - new *'neutr' - neutral, neuter *'no' - to deny, no *'nof' - nine *'noit' - night *'nom' - name *'nord' - north *'nox' - harm *'nub' - cloud *'numer' - number *'numerlox' - math *'numermesur' - count, counting *'nus' - we =O= *'ob' - in the way, blocking, to block, obstruct *'oc' - eye *'od' - hate *'oil' - oil *'oit' - eight *'oft' - often, frequent, frequency *'omni' - all *'ondr' - too little *'op' - up (direction) *'or' - ear *'ordr' - order, pattern *'ordrise' - to organize *'oranx' - orange (color) *'oranxfrut' - orange (fruit) *'ost' - bone *'otr' - other *'ou' - or *'ouf' - egg =P= *'pan' - bread *'parl' - speech, language, to speak *'paper' - paper, page *'part' - part *'patr' - father *'pax' - peace *'ped' - foot *'pein' - pain *'pend' - to hang *'pei' - to pay *'peiax' - price *'pel' - skin, outermost layer *'per' - complete(ness), thorough(ness) *'perbon' - perfect *'perd' - to lose, loss *'pex' - fish *'pic' - small *'plant' - plant *'plat' - flat, plane *'plen' - full *'plic' - to fold *'pluf' - rain, "it is raining" *'plum' - feather *'poc' - few *'pont' - bridge *'por' - for, purpose *'port' - to carry *'post' - after, later *'pre' - before, earlier *'prend' - to take *'pro' - forward, in front of *'proscep' - plan *'prob' - to test *'prox' - near *'punt' - point, dot *'purpl' - purple *'pux' - push =R= *'radix' - root *'ramp' - slope *'rar' - rare, infrequent *'rapid' - fast, speed *'re' - again, repetition *'rex' - to rule *'rect' - straight *'reit' - right (direction) *'ri' - back, backwards, behind *'rid' - to laugh *'ridise' - to joke, humor, funny, ridiculous *'risc' - risk, danger *'roc' - rock, stone *'rocost' - fossil *'rop' - rope, cord *'rot' - wheel *'rut' - route, path, way *'rux' - red =S= *'sabl' - sand *'sac' - bag *'saf' - to know *'safax' - information *'sal' - salt *'salt' - to jump *'sam' - same *'san' - health, healthy *'sanirhaus' - hospital *'sanirstof' - medicine *'sanist' - doctor *'sang' - blood *'sat' - set, collection *'satis' - enough *'sax' - to infer *'scent' - to smell, sense of smell *'scentax' - odor, aroma, scent *'scep' - to think, thought *'scepmaxin' - computer *'scepax' - idea *'scol' - to teach *'scolhaus' - school *'scrib' - to write *'scribax' - note *'se' - oneself (pronoun) *'sec' - dry *'secland' - desert *'sed' - to sit *'sedax' - seat, chair *'selon' - according to, relative to, relativity *'sem' - seed *'sent' - to feel, feeling *'serpent' - snake *'ses' - each other *'set' - seven *'sfer' - sphere, ball *'sif' - if, condition (use as a postposition is like using "if-then" as one word) *'sil' - violent, violence *'sillut' - fight, violent conflict *'silprend' - to rob *'sine' - without, -less, absence *'six' - six *'sneu' - snow, "it is snowing" *'sol' - sun *'son' - sound *'sort' - sort, type, category *'spos' - spouse *'sta' - to stand *'ster' - star *'sterlox' - astronomy (not astrology) *'sterpredir' - astrology *'stof' - stuff, matter *'stomac' - stomach *'storm' - storm, "it is storming" *'strat' - layer *'stret' - narrow *'struic' - to build, act of building *'struicax' - building *'sub' - under, below, region of space below something *'sud' - south *'sujet' - subject, topic, about *'super' - over, above, region of space above something =T= *'ta' - he, she, it *'tabl' - table *'tas' - cup *'tecno' - craft, skill *'tel' - far *'teldon' - to send (lit. "far-give") *'telsonusax' - telephone *'telwidusax' - telescope (not television) *'tem' - they, them *'ten' - hold *'tens' - tight, tense *'tent' - try, attempt *'Tera' - Earth (the planet) *'tigr' - tiger *'tim' - fear, afraid *'tir' - pull *'tiun' - thin *'torax' - chest, thorax *'torc' - to twist, wind *'torn' - to turn *'tra' - through *'trans' - across *'tre' - very *'trem' - to shake, tremble *'tri' - three *'trianglform' - triangle *'trist' - sad *'tro' - too much *'troc' - trade *'tru' - hole *'trufic' - to dig *'tu' - you (singular) *'tub' - tube, pipe *'tur' - tower *'tux' - touch *'txai' - tea =U= *'ult' - last *'un' - one (number), a, an *'und' - wave *'ungl' - nail, claw *'ut' - (particle) close/end a prepositional phrase *'urb' - city *'urs' - bear *'us' - use, to use, with (instrumental) *'usax' - tool, means =W= *'wacu' - empty *'wad' - to go, come *'wadmaxin' - vehicle *'walor' - value, worth *'wan' - ten thousand *'wapor' - steam, vapor *'wei' - way, method, process, by (instructive) *'wend' - to sell, sale, selling *'wendhaus' - shop, store *'went' - wind *'wer' - true *'werlei' - logic *'wermontr' - to prove, proof *'werprend' - to perceive, perception *'werd' - green *'werdedax' - vegetable *'wers' - direction, towards *'west' - west *'wid' - to see, seeing, sight *'widax' - image *'wil' - "will," future-tense modal verb, future event *'wilcron' - future *'winc' - to win, to defeat someone, victory *'witr' - glass *'wol' - want, desire *'word' - word *'wordbuc' - dictionary (word-book) *'wordpor' - meaning (of word) *'wordsat' - vocabulary (word-set) *'wos' - you (plural) *'wox' - voice *'wud' - would (conditional marker,) hypothetical/conditional event *'wurm' - worm =X= *'xal' - shell *'xambr' - room, chamber *'xans' - chance, probability, probable, might *'xant' - to sing, song *'xanx' - change, to change, changing *'xapo' - hat *'xas' - to hunt, chase *'xel' - sky *'xerx' - to search, look for *'xi' - female *'xirc' - circle, around *'xircleic' - round *'xmut' - dirt *'xocolat' - chocolate *'xu' - shoe *'xur' - sure, certain, certainty